Lost Siblings
by Reincarnations
Summary: A secret has been brewing in the Hidden Leaf Village for thirteen years. Only the Hyuga clan, the Uchiha clan, and the Akatsuki (thanks to Itachi) knows what it is. And know it involves two shinobi, too bad that one of them has a secret of her own.
1. Prolouge

**_I only own this idea. Enjoy! :)_**

Thirteen years ago a tragedy happened, according to the two rivaling clans. A Uchiha gave birth to twins. The father is a Hyuga. The parents were killed by their clans. The head of the clans were forced to take in the children. The Uchihas' got the boy and the Hyuga's got the girl. Everyone was forced to keep it a secret. But, how could a boy ten years old keep it quiet that they killed his mother? He was forced under adoption.

The twins eventually grew. The girl was forced to wear contacts. She was never allowed to show her true eyes. When the children turned five, they found each other. The girl was running away from her 'father' because he was beating her. She ran all the way to the Uchia compound. She ran into one of the buildings and hid in one of the supply closets.

Some people were walking past her. One of them stopped. "What is it, Itachi," another one asked.

"Somebody's here." Itachi answered. He stepped in front of the closet and slammed the door open. The little girl looked up and started backing away. Some of the supplies fell on her. "Come here," he commanded holding out his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you." The girl looked at his hand and grabbed it.

Itachi picked up the girl and headed to a room. He then set her on his desk. "I have to go," the man that talked to Itachi earlier. "When your done with her, tell me if your suspicion was right." The man with blue skin left.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"Hinata," the girl answered.

Itachi smiled. "That's what my little sister's name was."

Hinata looked at him confused. "Was?"

"She was taken away from us Uchihas. She has a twin. My little brother, Sasuke. When the two were born Hinata was taken away from us."

"Why?" Hinata cried. "Why did they do that?"

"She's a Hyuga. She looks exactly like you."

Hinata realized what he was talking about. "Am I your sister?" Itachi smiled and nodded his head. Hinata also smiled and hugged him. A loud knock was heard.

"Quick hide underneath the desk!" Hinata scurried under the desk. As soon as she was under she saw a boy about her age hiding there also. He put a finger up to his lips and she nodded her head. "_I'm your twin brother, Sasuke," _the boy whispered. The door then slammed open. Hinata rushed to her twin and hid her head in his chest. Sasuke wrapped her arm around her in protection. "You are not allowed to be here, Hiashi."

"I saw my daughter come in this building. I thought she would be in here."

"She's not and she is NOT your daughter."

"At least let me check."

"No. I have been here all day no one has come in here."

Hiashi growled and slammed the door. After three minutes, Itachi gave the all clear. Neither one of the children came out. He looked underneath his desk to see Hinata sleeping on the boy. Itachi laughed at the scene and his brother's face turned bright red. "Sasuke meet your younger twin sister, Hinata."


	2. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto. I only own the idea.**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village for the twins. Well...for Hinata anyways. As soon as Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound, fan girls started chasing him. That was normal. He used the shadow clone justsu and trick the girls to think that it was him. As soon as the clone and fan girls were out of sight he walked out of the compound to see a beautiful girl smirking at him. "Nice trick, Sasuke," she said walking to him.

He smirked and wrapped on his arm around the girl's shoulder, while heading to their ninja academy. "Why thank you, Hinata. I am always trying to impress you."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "You just love to flirt with me, don't you?" She laughed more when he nodded his head.

"I only flirt with my beautiful girlfriend. Aka, my little twin sister." Hinata smiled at him and Sasuke smiled back.

"Let's hurry up and get to school. I heard it's supposed to rain."

"Then why didn't you wear your jacket? All you're wearing is a muscle shirt and capris."

One word answered his question. "Hiashi."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. "He didn't want you wearing our mother's jacket because it has the Uchiha insignia." He stated instead of asked.

"Right as always. Race ya!" Before he could reply she took off in front of him. He smiled and tried to catch up with her. "Loser has to be the winners servant for three days." Sasuke smirked.

"Your on!" With that they ran full force to the academy. The winner was Hinata. "You cheated!"

Hinata mocked gasped. "I did not! You're just upset because you have to be my slave." The two smiled at each other and laughed. "I'll go in first. Wait a minute then come in." That was the usual routine so people wouldn't suspect anything. As Hinata went in Sasuke realized he forgot something and ran back to his house.

~_Meanwhile in the classroom~_

Hinata walked inside to see only Shikamaru in the room laying his head on a desk. "Morning, Sleepy-Head."

Shikamaru groaned and muttered, "Troublesome friend." Hinata laughed . He sat up and smirked. "Where's your boyfriend? Oops, I mean brother."

Hinata slapped his hand. "You better be glad we are the only ones in here. I think he forgot something at his house." He nodded and went back to sleep. Hinata sighed and went to her desk which is in the back of the class. Five minutes later other students started filing in. A group of them was Sasuke's fan club. A minute later Sasuke came in with a bag he didn't have before. Hinata looked at him confused.

"_What's up with the bag?"_ Hinata asked Sasuke through their twin telepathy.

"_You will see later." _With that being said, he sat as his desk. Immediately his fan girls/club swarmed around his desk. _"Can you please help me? One of them asked me to go out with them. You just have to say that I am supposed to train with you today. So PLEASE help your brother."_

Hinata laughed to herself. She then got up from her desk, stand on top of it, and started leaping from desk to desk until she made it to her brother's. "S-Sasuke?" She asked stuttering. It was one of her rules. Always act weak around people who don't know your strength.

"Yes Hinata?" Sasuke acknowledged her making the other girls turn to her.

"Y-you said th-that you w-would h-help train w-w-with me t-to-today." Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke had to hand it to her, she's a pretty good actress.

"Get lost, Hyuga." Ino yelled at her.

"Why don't you?" She countered, dropping the act for a second.

Ino made an attempt to punch her but Sakura held her back. "Stop it Ino-pig."

Iruka then came into the room. Hinata quickly leaped to her desk before she was caught. "Alright, settle down." Iruka called. The girls around Sasuke's desk didn't settle down.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Then he let it all out. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" All of the girls were knocked back.

"Sasuke! You know have to sit in the back for a week."

"Thank you!" Sasuke grabbed his bag, stepped on top of the desk, and walked to the empty seat next to his sister. While stepping off his seat he kissed Hinata's cheek. "_Forgot to do it this morning. And here is your jacket." _He handed her their mother's jacket from the bag.

Hinata looked at the glaring girls and laughed. "_Nice show."_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto. Here is something I should have said in the last chapter: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. BTW-Relive The Pain, the 870 people that read this story on the other site didn't complain about the grammar or it being incest.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

~The Next Day~

Hinata was leaping for joy. She "managed" to pass the graduation exam. Hiashi was shocked that Iruka let a "weakling" graduate. Today was the day they were to be picked into teams. She only hoped she would get to be with her brother. If not, then hopefully Shikamaru, but she doubted that she would.

She entered the classroom to see everyone and the fan club there. Hinata sighed. "W_atch out for fan club. They are already here."_

"_Thanks_." She heard her brother respond. While walking to her seat Hinata heard Sasuke asked, "_Do you think we will be on the same team?"_

"_I hope." _Hinata said while sitting down. _"I need somebody who knows my secret to be on my team."_

"You mean the secret about the full moon?"

"That's the one."

"Hey, I'm going in from the window. Can you open them up for me?" Hinata looked at the window and laughed. Sasuke was standing outside the window like an abandoned puppy. "_I heard that." _Hinata laughed even more. She opened the window, Sasuke climbed in and his fan club surrounded him. _"Help!"_

"No thank you. I don't want them threatening to kill me like they did yesterday. Just come sit in your seat. Iruka is coming." And she was right. Iruka was just outside the hallway. The fan club went to their seat. The twins and Shikamaru gave each other a questioning look. Iruka was covered with bandages.

"Alright settle down. Time for me to say your teams. Your sensei will be hear in an hour to come get you. First team, Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and-"

"_Please not Sasuke," _Hinata thought through the twin telepathy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked up to the front of the room and sat by his team. His fan girls and Naruto groaned. Sakura was happy as kid at Christmas. Hinata looked like she was about to cry. She sobbed, but only Shikamaru heard her. He sneaked to the back and sat in the seat beside her. Hinata was almost close to tears. She looked down hoping no one else would see. Shikamaru started rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry," he whispered in Hinata's ear. "I still might be on your team." She nodded and looked up.

"-do I have to be on his team." Naruto exclaimed.

"Because he was tied for the best score between two other people."

"Who?" Sakura asked acting like she already knew the answer.

"Shikamaru and Hinata of course." The two rolled their eyes when they saw Sakura's shocked expression.

"Alright the next team." Iruka continued calling the teams and their sensei. After saying five more he said, "Two more teams left. The next team, Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and-"

"Please not me." Shikamaru groaned out loud for everyone to hear.

Iruka glared at him. "And Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru sighed and whispered into Hinata's ear. "Don't partake in any missions that happen on the full moon." Shikamaru then stood up and went to sit with his new team.

"Last team, Team 9, is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." Sasuke looked back at his twin to see a tear falling from her face.

Sasuke turned to the front and said, "I want to be on a different team."

"No can do. Switches cannot be made. Now your sensei will be here in five minutes."

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I am going to start writing it in their perspective. I write better like that._**  
_**I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

Hinata's Pov  
My new sensei walked into the room. She was a beautiful lady with red eyes and long black hair. "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, I will be your sensei, Kurenai." she introduced herself. "Follow me." The three of us stood up and followed her. Before I left the room, the two waved. I waved back without looking at them.

Ten minutes later we arrived in the forest. A river and practice dummies were there. "This is called a training area." _I already know this, I'm a Uchiha for Kami's sake. _"This is where you will train, but know let's get to know each other. Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, relatives, things like that. Kiba we will start with you."

Kiba sat on the ground with his little puppy, Akamaru, on his lap. "Well my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs. I hate cats. My hobbies are playing with Akamaru. My dream for the future is to become Hokage. I have a mother and sister."

"Nice meeting you, next is Shino."

Shino also sat on the ground along with Kurenai. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I dislike people who hate bugs. My hobbies are  
looking at bugs. My dream for the future is to find a new bug species."

"Nice meeting you. Next is Hinata."

Unlike the others I stayed standing. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I dislike people who act all that but really aren't, full moons, people who make fun of people who are incest, and people who hate jinchurikis. My relatives...I don't want to talk about any of them. My likes are wolves, lilies, new moons, and demons. My hobbies are training, dancing, and singing."

"You didn't tell us your dream for your future. Or is it becoming Hokage like Kiba's?"

"My dream for the future is not to become Hokage. My dream is to see an old friend."

"Alright, that's it today." Kurenai said. "Tomorrow, we start training."

* * *

**_I already have this story finished on the other site. If want to know what the website is, just comment that you want to know and I will tell you._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

Sasuke's Pov  
I could tell Hinata wasn't too happy when she heard that she wasn't on mine nor Shikamaru's team. She silently stood up and walked to the front when her new sensei showed up. I waved to her. She waved back but didn't look back. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Maybe I can cheer her up later...

It has been twenty minutes after the time my new sensei was supposed to come and get us. Naruto was being impatient and decided to play a prank on him or her. Sakura told him not to do it, being the kiss up she is. "There is no way a Jounin will fall for a stupid trick," I muttered underneath my breath as Naruto puts an eraser on top of the door.

Not even a minute later the door opens up and the eraser falls on the Jounin's head. "_I stand corrected." _I must have thought that through the twin telepathy because I heard Hinata giggling. "_Are you okay?"_

She sighed. "_I'm fine. But the only thing we did was introduce ourselves and do a survival training that we passed. Kurenai told us what a training area was like we were dumb as a new born puppy. No offense to Akamaru, he is too cute." _While she was saying that the Jounin said that he already can't stand us.

"_Well my sensei already hates us, so I think Team 7 is in trouble."_

"Did Naruto play a prank on him?"

"Yes." Hinata started laughing.

_"I'm going to go to the park. Can you meet me there once your done?"_

"It's a date. See you there beautiful." She didn't respond after that, probably wanted me to pay attention to the sensei.

"Okay, let's start of with introductions," the Jounin said. I looked around to realize that we were on the roof.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"You know, your likes, dislikes, dream for the future, hobbies, relatives, stuff like that."

"Shouldn't you give us an example?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like what I don't dislike. Dreams for the future, well I never thought about that. As for hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies."

"That was pointless. All we learned was his name," Sakura whispered to Naruto. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Now you on the right it's your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. But I really like the ramen Iruka senseis buys me. What I dislike is the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool down. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to become Hokage! Then everyone would stop disrespecting me and start treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important. As for relatives, I don't know them."

"Next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I have parents and a grandma. The thing I like, I mean the person I like is..." She looked over to me and started giggling. "My dream for the future is..." She started giggling even more. "My hobbies are..." She started giggling like crazy.

"And your dislike?" "Naruto!" Naruto looked disappointed about that.

"Okay, you in the middle."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things. I don't like anything in particular. But..." I pondered if I should say something. I thought it was a bad idea, but I said it anyways. "But, I do love my girlfriend." Everyone gasped in shock. Sakura looked like she died. "I don't have dreams, what I do have is determination. There is someone I've sworn, to kill."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "And your relatives are?"

"I don't have any."

"Alright, tomorrow we will start survival training. I know you've already done this in the academy. I will be your opponent. Of the 27 graduates. only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest of the graduates will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate over 66%. Anyways, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all of your ninja tools. Oh, and skip breakfast tomorrow or else you will through up. The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi handed me one of the papers, but I just crumbled it up.

If my little sister can past the exam, then I'm sure I can. "You may-" Before he could finish I was already at the door of the roof. "Where do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to see my girlfriend!" Before he could say anything, I was already gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

I was sitting on the park bench waiting for Sasuke when I see his fan club. They were talking about something I have never heard from them before. Who is his girlfriend, they kept asking each other.

"_What did you do?" _I asked my brother through the telepathy link.  
"_Well during the introduction I said I didn't like anything. I then said, 'But I love my girlfriend.' Sakura then died."_  
_"What about our date?"  
"Come over to my house and we can have a dinner date there."  
"I'll be there in a min-" _I stopped talking when I saw the fan girls come toward me. "_On second thoughts I will be a little late." _Before he could ask why, one of the fan girls slapped me. "W-what was t-th-that for?" I asked them trying to stutter.

"We know who you are." Sakura commented growling at me.

"I-I-I a-am j-just a-a H-hy-hyu-hyuga."

"And you are also Sasuke's girlfriend!" another girl exclaimed punching me in the shoulder.

I growled. "Will you STOP hitting me?" I asked.

They all stood back in shock. Sakura just smirked. "Looks like you gained some confidence since you have been going out with him."

Sakura then took a kunai from her pouch and started stabbing me. The fan girls looked at each other, smirked, and started stabbing me with theirs. "Stop it!" I heard someone scream. "Stop hurting her!" That voice...it can't be...Ino?

They all stop but glared at Ino. I could barely see her, my vision started going fuzzy due to the blood lost. "What do you mean, Ino-Pig?" Sakura asked her using the nickname she gave her. "She stole Sasuke-kun from us!"

"I don't give a crap about Sasuke!" All of the fan girls gasped. Ino looked at me and winked. "Plus if you do care about Sasuke, wouldn't you want to help the person he loves instead of killing them?"

The girls looked at each 0ther in confusion. I smiled lightly at Ino and she smiled back. She crouched down at my level and whispered in my ear. "I know your secret. Shikamaru told me. But, I already knew because my older brother told me. He is friends with yours. I promise I won't tell." Right as she was finished someone pulled her away and I was stabbed on the back. All I remember hearing was Ino screaming for help.

* * *

kitty1190**_'s review made me laugh, so I will do another chapter._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

About five minutes after Hinata said she would be late, I heard a loud scream. I couldn't make out who the person was or what the person was saying, that was until I heard it a second time. "Help!" the voice screamed louder. "She's hurt! Help!" What a minute...Ino? Who's the female she is talking about.

I looked out my window and Ino screamed even louder. My eyes widened in fear. No please don't tell me. I turn toward the direction of her voice. Crap, it is. I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could to the park, which was luckily only two blocks away. After a couple of Minutes I finally made it. What I saw made want to murder my stupid fan club.

My little sister was laying down on the concrete sidewalk with a pool of blood surrounding her. But her face, it looked like she was peaceful, like she was having a dream about a good memory...That's when I looked at the sky. I smirked despite the situation. It was a full moon.

You see, there has been a story about how our parents were killed by their clans. Well our mother wasn't killed by them. After I was born, our mother had a hard time getting Hinata out. The full moon had shined in and then Hinata was born. Our mother was killed because Hinata came out of our mom's stomach on her own. When Hinata and I first met, Itachi told us that our mother was a jinchuriki and she passed it down to Hinata. Now every full moon her demon would somehow help her.

Back to the main problem. I glared at all the fan girls, excluding Ino. "What the hell happened?" I growled. The fan girls holding Ino let go of her and stood back in shock. Ino stumbled a little bit, but she rushed to Hinata's side. "In her pouch there should be some ointment. It will heal her wounds." She nodded and applied it again. While she was doing that she told me what happened.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Then what is she?" Sakura asked confused.

"She's my cousin!" Before I could say anything else they all ran away.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry the chapters are short. Since they are short I will add two more chapters to make up for it. I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

Hinata's Pov

I was running. I don't know why though. It was like my body controlled itself. That's when I saw where I was going. In front of me in a forest was my older brother with a black wavy pattern on his body. His eyes, they showed the Sharingan instead of their usual blackness.

There was blood on his hand and he looked like he was looking for more, more victims to kill. "Sasuke!" I yelled at him. He didn't hear me and neither did the people behind him. "Sasuke please stop!" I froze. Once he turned around, he turned into someone else I know.

He has short red hair and a kanji tattoo on his head. He glared at me and sand surrounded me. "Gaara?!" I yelled at the red head. I didn't know whether I should be thrilled or scared. He started growling at me. Instead of blood being on his hand like Sasuke, there was blood on his mouth. "Gaara, please, stop!" He turned his whole body to face me. He growled even deeper and lunged to attack me. I was dead meat, but that was before I woke up.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov  
~The Next Day~

Yesterday before I went home I took Hinata with me. I told Ino that I had some healing equipment at my house and not for her to worry. She then told me what she told Hinata. How in the world did I not realize that her brother was -?

Anyways on my way to the training field I realized that neither one of us had told her sensei about what happened. I looked at a clock inside a store and saw that I would be late. Oh well, it's worth getting in trouble. At least I will have a good explanation unlike Kakashi.

I ran to where Hinata had said they met up yesterday, hoping they would be there. Her two teammates and Kurenai were sitting on the ground waiting for Hinata. I walked up to them and said, "Excuse me, Kurenai-sensei."

She looked at me and smiled at me. "Is there something you need, Sasuke is it?"

"Yes. Hinata won't be able to participate for a little bit."

"Why? Did something happened to her?"

"Yesterday I was at the park and some of my stupid fan girls were stabbing her."

"Why?" she asked horrified.

"They thought she was my girlfriend but I yelled at them that she was my cousin."


	10. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

After I went to Kurenai I ran as fast as I could to the training field. As soon as I got there, I heard two people screaming, "YOU'RE LATE!" into my ear. I glared at them and they flinched.

"Sasuke you're late," Kakashi said in disapproval. "Why?"

"Before you punish me, here." I handed him a note that Kurenai gave me. "It says why I am late."

"What does it say?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It says: 'Please excuse Sasuke for being late for the exam. He stopped by to tell me that one of my team members would not be able to participate for a while. He was making sure that his cousin wouldn't get in trouble.' Who's your cousin?" Kakashi asked after he finished reading it.

"My cousin is Hinata Hyuga." I glared at Sakura and she started slowly walking backwards. "That pink-haired idiot thought she was my girlfriend, so her and almost the rest of my stupid fan club started stabbing her."

"You're making this up." Naruto insisted. "Why would they think someone so shy would be your girlfriend? She's ugly. Sakura is very pretty."

I clenched my hand in aggravation. "Sakura is an ugly bitch that wants to hurt the only relatives I have, just because she thought she was my girlfriend because Hinata looked like she was waiting on me when she wasn't! I know the whole story! I know what happened! Ino told me! She screamed at them to stop! She screamed for help when Hinata fainted when someone stabbed her on the back! When I told my stupid fan club that she was my cousin, they all ran away!" I walked toward him and pointed my finger at him. "So don't you dare tell me I am making it up! I am not as stupid as you wish I am!"

Naruto stumbled back in fear and fell on his butt. "Alright! I won't!"

"And one more thing," I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. He started coughing up blood.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Kakashi commanded.

I ignored him and put one of my kunais up to Naruto's neck. "Call my baby sister shy one more time I will make it to where you can't have any kids. Call my baby sister ugly or anything other than pretty, I will KILL you! Got it!"

Naruto looked at me strangely. "She's your sister?" Shit...I am dead meat.


	11. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

"She's not my sister," I insisted.

"Then why did you say-" "Because she is the only one that is truly close to me!" I interrupted him.

"Let's just get started before you two start killing each other," Kakashi scolded lightly. "All you need to do is take these bells away from me. You need one to pass" He held up two bells.

"But there is only two bells!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. Get one and you pass. The person who doesn't get one doesn't get to eat lunch." As if on cue my other two idiot teammates' stomach growled. I smirked inwardly. That's why he told us not to eat breakfast. Good thing I didn't listen.

"Let's get started."

~Hinata's Pov~

I tried to sit up, but pain started rippling through my body. I lay down and sighed in confusion and defeat. "_What happened?_" I asked myself. "_All I remember is hearing Ino scream for help_."

"S_ome people stabbed you. Someone stabbed you on your back," _a voice in my head answered.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I sat up. I groaned as the pain surged through my body. Sasuke started laughing in my head.

_"Morning Beautiful. Had a good nap?"_

"I had a dream that you were a serial killer and my old friend wanted to eat me."

"Like that is going to happen."

"What are you doing? The test?"

"Yes. Do you know how to pass?"

"_I passed it. So of course I do_." I was taken back when heard what Sasuke was thinking of. "_Why did you get in a fight with Naruto?_"

_ "He basically called me a liar because I told them what happened to you."_

"Why did you tell?" "I told Kurenai that you wouldn't be able to participate. She gave me a note to give to Kakashi about how he should excuse me for being late. They asked me who my cousin was and I said it was you. Then I said,'That pink-haired idiot thought she was my girlfriend, so her and almost the rest of my stupid fan club started stabbing her.'"

"Alright, but I can tell there is more."

"_He called you ugly and I started to turn into an over-protective bitch_."

"T_hank you._"

I saw him smile in my head. "G_et some sleep. I'll wake you up so we can get some lunch later._"

_"Alright."_

"Oh! And Ino might stop bye."

"Alright. Night."

"Night, love you." 

I closed my eyes when,"Wait a minute.." A thought popped into my head. My eyes opened widely and I sat up too quickly. "What?!" I yelled then hissed at the pain. A nock then was heard on the door.


	12. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

"C-come in," I accidently stuttered.

The door opened and Ino appeared with a bag in her hand. She smiled lightly at me. "Hi, Hinata." she said closing the door behind her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you for coming by, but don't you have training?"

"We took a test and we passed." She looked at me curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you having boy trouble or something." I widened my eyes. "It's just...you look all in a daze."

"Well..."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Sasuke told me he loved me. He never told me that."


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

"Isn't that good?" Ino asked a little confused.

"Can we talk about something else, like why you came by?"

"Well, I came by to give you a present." She handed me the bags and smiled. "I hope you like it."

I opened the bag and smiled. "I didn't know what to get you, but Kurenai had told me you liked wolves, so I got you that," Ino explained.

"Thank you." The presents were wolves meaning a wolf locket and wolves statue. It was so incredibly detailed I thought the statue was real. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Sasuke and I bought it with our money. He actually bought himself a wolf locket. But one of the pictures inside is the same."

"There is already pictures inside?"

Ino smiled wider. "Look." I did what she said and I almost burst into tears.


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuke's Pov

After Kakashi left telling us not to give Naruto any food, his stomach started to growl. I sighed. If I'm going to pass this test, I have to do something very stupid of me. "Here," I said handing him the food. Sakura saw what I was doing and mimicked me, but she acted like it was killing her. Naruto was a being stupid and smiling like an idiot.

Kakashi then came back and yelled that we passed. Then I remembered someone. "Can I leave now?"

They all looked at me like I was weird. "And where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go see if Hinata has woken up yet because of what you did." She looked down in defeat.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

I laughed. "And I am not going to hate you until I die. I know your lying, so I am never going to forgive you. And I guarantee you, my cousin is _not_ going to forgive you either." She didn't bother looking up, so I walked away, hoping nobody would stop me.


	15. Chapter 14

**_I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

I started to cry once I saw the pictures inside. One the left side was a picture of our parents smiling at the camera. On the right side was the picture of some of my friends that live in Suna. "How did he get these picture?" I asked Ino.

"I have no clue. Maybe from a friend or the Hokage?"

"Probably Hokage." I said smiling. I put on the necklace and sighed. "Now where am I going to put the statue?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't take it to the Hyuga mansion because Hiashi will see it."

"How about you just leave it here?" Someone at the door asked. Once I looked up, I started growling.


	16. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I was at the house when I heard someone growl. By someone I mean Hinata. "Get out of my house!" she yelled at someone else. Somebody laughed and then I growled. I could recognize that annoying laughter anywhere. It was the pink-haired bitch.

I opened the door and walked up the stairs. "Since when is this your house?" Sakura asked. I could tell Hinata hesitated and looked at her hand.

"Hey, Billboard Brow." I heard Ino say.

"What is it, Ino-pig?" I was at the doorway when I saw Ino punch Sakura across the face.

"Get the hell out of this house." Ino calmly answered despite what she just did.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sakura exclaimed holding her cheek. "This isn't your house!"

"That's why you can't be here." Hinata said looking straight at me.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Sakura turned around and put on an innocent but nervous face.

"Sasuke! How long have been there?" She asked me.

"Long enough. Get out." She looked at me surprised.

"But Sasuke! Why do want me to leave?"

"_She's got to be kidding me." _I asked through the twin telepathy link.

Hinata started giggling. "Why you laughing?" Sakura angrily asked her. "You're the one that's injured."

"And I'm going to kill you if you don't get out." Hinata growled.

"I doubt that."

"Hey Suck-ur-ass." Ino called. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Hinata here is the strongest ninja alive."

"Doubtful."

"Nope, it isn't." I interrupted the argument. "I'll say it one more time. Get the hell out of my house." Sakura immediately ran away.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke's Pov  
It has been a few weeks since the fan girl incident. Hinata was able to go back to her team after two days. They have been a little protective ever since. They tried to catch her up, but do to her injuries, she wasn't able to get it the first time. They have failed most of there missions due to Hinata's back injury. They never blamed her, but she blamed herself.

Right now Team Kakashi is walking to the meeting area for the Chunin Exam contestant. Naruto kept on pushing my buttons and Sakura kept on being annoying. Once we entered the room I caught sight of Hinata. She looked freaked out and happy at the same time, like she didn't know which one to be.

While Naruto was making a fool of himself I scanned the crowed. Then I figured out that she was happy because her friends from the sand were participating. Hinata met my gazed and I gave her a questioning look. "_Neji Hyuga, the boy you met on the second floor, he is our cousin. He is participating. He has a grudge against the Main Hyuga Branch." _she stated.

_ "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"He thinks it is my fault that his father was killed. It happened on our third birthday. The cloud ninja kidnapped me and it was a full moon. I killed the ninja but I also accidently hurt Hizashi. Neji saw what happened from behind a building. I was in my demon form and Hizashi was knocked unconscious. A cloud blocked the moon and I turned normal. Neji saw me, called me a monster, and ran away."

I thought about this for a second. _"So he wants to kill you for revenge?"_

"That is correct. Heads up, were coming over there."

"Talk to you in a second."

Hinata started laughing and everyone started looking at her weird. "_We already are."_

"I mean face to face." That's when there was a scream.  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Hinata's Pov

There was a scream, a scream of joy. Everyone turned to the person who created the noise. I resisted to smile when I saw it was my old friend, Temari. "Hinata!" she exclaimed while walking toward me. I smiled, we hugged, and she laid her hand on my stab wound. I winced. "Where have you been? How are you?"

"I've been here." I answered a little aggravated. "I made some new friends!"

"Why are you avoiding one of my questions?"

"Avoiding?" I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Then answered my second question. How are you?"

I sighed. "I wish I could be good, but I'm not."

"What happened?"

"A little incident that involved a pink-haired bitch to stab me."

"Where?" Temari screeched. I pointed to my back. She then forced me to take of my jacket. Then she lifted up the back of my shirt and she winced. "That is one nasty stab wound. Do you want some medicine to put on it?"

"I tried some of mine, but it didn't work." I said looking over my shoulder.

Temari then whispered in my ear. "Do you think SHE doesn't want the wound to heal?"  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Enjoy! I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Hinata's Pov  
I laughed. "Temari I don't think that. The incident happened on a full moon. SHE healed me to where I wouldn't bleed to death."

She looked at me shocked and confused. "Why would she do that? I thought she hated you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think she needs me for something."

"Li-" "Temari," her older brother, Kankuro, called. "Get over here!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I put down my shirt and put on my jacket. Temari smiled at me. "I'll see you around, Hinata."

"See ya. Good luck and tell your mean brothers that too." She laughed as she walked away.

_"Now we are coming to you."_

Sasuke laughed in my mind. Now I wish the test would just hurry up and be over with!  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! One more chapter left to do for the day! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata's Pov  
The "Rookie Nine" passed the first part of the exam. Now the second part was surviving in the Forest of Death and getting both scrolls. Easy enough right? Wrong. Anko estimated that it would take three days to complete. Bad news-lunar eclipse is starting tonight and with be done next week.

"Any questions?" Anko asked.

"I have one," a familiar voice stated.

"Yes Gaara, what is your question?"

"Are we going to be starting today or next week?"

Anko started laughing. "Today. Why would we do it next week?"

"I was just asking for a friend of mine." Gaara shot me an apologetic look. I nodded my head that it was fine.

"Alright then any more questions?" I raised my hand. "Yes Miss Hyuga."

"I-I do-don't l-l-like to be cal-called a Hy-Hyuga." I stuttered.

"Alright then your question and please stop stuttering when you are talking to me."

I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Why the hell are we doing the test on the Lunar Eclispe?"  
_**Comment and Favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata's Pov

Mostly everyone was shocked to hear me cuss. Some others didn't. Mostly everyone was shocked that I didn't stutter. But all I wanted was an explanation! "Are you going to answer my question?"

Anko snapped out of her trance. "It was just planned that way. Why do you ask?"

Time to make up an excuse. "Usually every Lunar Eclipse there is a murder on each day it happens."

A bunch of the girls started freaking out and so did some of the boys-a.k.a Naruto. Neji rolled his eyes. "How would you know Hinata?"  
he asked. "And what's with all the confidants? Did you get tired of being beat up or is it because some idiots thought you would be good enough to be Sasuke's girlfriend?"

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe. I just need to calm down. A loud slap was heard. I opened my eyes to see it was Tenten and she slapped Neji. "What did you do that for?" he asked her.

"Why did you ask her all of those questions?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to know."

"I got tired of you being a bitch to me because of something I didn't do." I answered. "And I know who his girlfriend is and I don't care."

"Alright that enough," Anko interrupted. "You have on hour to prepare. Use it wisely."  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke's Pov

I wish this stupid test was over with! My stupid cousin was being a bitch to Hinata. And she told him that he was one. Neji will probably try to hurt her. But I doubt she will, unless she doesn't blow her cover.

As I was walking I saw Ino and Sakura arguing and Ino's teammates didn't bother to stop her. The sand siblings were just standing around, talking among themselves. Naruto was off doing who knows what. Hinata's teammates were talking to Ino's. Lee was talking to the girl that slapped Neji. _"Tenten."_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

_ "The girl that slapped Neji, her name is Tenten." _Hinata explained.

_ "How do you know this?"_

"She and Lee has been over to the Main Branch house a couple of times to look for Neji."

_"Oh." _Then I got to thinking. _"Where are you?"_

"Do you see the sand siblings by the tree?"

"Yes? What about them?"

"Look above them." I looked up and laughed inside. Hinata was up in a tree,playing with the leaves, while looking very bored.

"_Why are you spying on your beloved friends, Tree Queen?" _She laughed at the nickname I gave her. The sand siblings didn't look up.

_ "They were spying on me. I was already in the tree when they came over."_

"Can I come up there, Tree Queen?"

"Yes you may. I shall being climbing higher to where no one can see thee. Meet me there kind soldier." Igave her a confused looked. She starting laughing a lot. No one seemed to noticed.

"_Yes my Queen." _She laughed even harder. Why can't this test be over with?

_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Hinata's Pov

It was the first day of the second part of the exam. Excuse me-I mean first night. We managed to get the other scroll and while the boys were setting up camp I got an extra one, just in case. The Lunar Eclipse was about to start any minute. That was until I heard a scream and a growl.

The boys didn't wake up. I slowly got out of my sleeping bag and quietly made my way out of the camp site. I ran as fast as I could. Trying not to get in the way of the moon, I stayed in the shadows of the trees. I made it to the source of the scream, my brother looked the same as he did in my dream. Some people were behind him and they looked exhausted.

I was movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Neji glaring at me. I turned away and looked closer at the people behind Sasuke. Team Asuma was behind them trying to help early by my guess. Lee and Naruto was passed out on the ground with cloth on their foreheads. Sakura was sitting on her knees behind Sasuke. Who were they fighting?

I moved a little bit further and caught sight of the Sound Ninjas. The female saw me and smirked. "Hey shy brat!" she called. "If you aren't going to come over here I'll go over there and kill you." I backed into the shadows as the others looked over. No one seemed to notice me there. That was what I thought until I saw Sasuke's wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke screamed. The black wavy pattern stopped expanding. "Run! They will kill you! They almost killed us! GO!" I crept away.

The girl walked toward me smirking. "You better listen to your boyfriend." I stepped back every yard she stepped. No one could see me anymore. She could. I was almost at theedge of the shadows. The moon was close. All I needed to do is either look up or step back. I can't though. I can hardly control her!

"**Don't be afraid."**I looked around. No one was there. But the voice it sound sweet, like...I don't even know how to describe. Welcoming? Something like that. Maybe kind? A little bit. But it's like. . .I should know this voice.

"**I won't hurt you. I promise.****"** Hurt? What a minute! I know who it is!

"**Do you mean it? Do you mean it that you won't hurt me, Ten Tailed Demon?**"

"**Yes. I will never hurt you!**" I don't know if I was doing the right thing. I stepped backed and looked up, letting her do her thing. Next thing I knew I was staring at the sound girl with a big smile on my face. Some people would call it wolfish.

_**Comment and favorite if you like it. Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hinata's Pov

The sound girl fell on her butt in shock of what happened. I let out a snarl. Wait a minute...since when do I snarl. I turned my head to look at my body to see a wolf's body in its place. I smiled and my fangs showed. I slowly walked on my four legs and charged at the girl. "HELP!" She screamed, running to the others.

Sasuke's Pov

"HELP!" I heard the girl scream. She ran back to her comrades and hid behind them. The girl looked liked she seen a ghost or a bloody monster. That's when I saw why she was screaming.

A beautiful wolf was harmlessly walking toward us. The wolf had dark short blue...fur. Wait a minute! "_Hinata?" _I asked through the twin telepathy. The wolf smiled and walked even closer. Her tail-I mean tails-showed, ten to be exact. She howled. Everyone but me jumped back in surprise.

She turned toward the Sound Ninja and all of her fur stood up as she growled furiously. The ninja stepped farther back. "What do you want," Hinata bellowed though it sounded nothing like her. That's good.

"We just want the scroll these freaks have!" One of them answered. That's a lie. They wanted to kill us for Orochimaru.

"Which one?" What is Hinata planning on doing? Giving up her scroll? She can't do that!

"Heaven scroll." "It's your lucky day." What is Hinata talking about? "I have an extra one in my bag." She moved her mouth to her leg and grabbed the scroll. She threw it at them and snarled. "Now leave!" The Sound Ninja left.

Hinata turned to look at all of us to see shocked faces. She howled and fled the scene.  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke's pov

"Who's that?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"That was the ten tailed demon." Neji answered. We all looked at him to see him glaring at the place Hinata was. "She is there for anyone that is in need of help. She only shows up on the day the moon is full."

"How do you know so much about her?" Choji asked.

Neji glared at me and I glared back at him. "She was the reason my dad was killed. Isn't that right, Uchiha?"

"It wasn't her fault! It's not her fault she was kidnapped during a full moon!" I growled at him.

"Hold up!" Shikamaru yelled getting in between the two of us. "Neji, she has nothing to do with her father's death and Sasuke, stop being overprotective of your girlfriend!"

"That monster is your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"She is only like that on the full moon!" Shikamaru argued for me. "If you know her like Sasuke and I do then maybe would think she was cool."

"Shikamaru." I said.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Stop being overprotective of my girlfriend."  
"Got it."

_**Comment and favorite if you like it. Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hinata's Pov

It has been two days since the moon incident. Today is the last day of the second part of the exam and Team Kurenai has already passed it. The sand siblings passed it the same time we did. Team Asuma made it twenty minutes before Team Kakashi. Team Guy made it two hours before them and Neji wouldn't stop glaring at me until Ino started talking to me about what had happened.

"Today in ten minutes we will do the third part of the exams." A jounin announced. "Follow me." We followed him into a battle arena inside a building. The Hokage was sitting at the far side watching us. "Here is where you will fight each other. It will not be in teams. Individual matches only. You will fight other and maybe your own teammates. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Then let's get started!"

Few matches later, so far Sasuke is going on to the next round along with Shikamaru and Shino. Temari made it but people started throwing harsh comments at her about bad sportsmanship. When she was fighting Tenten some of Tenten's weapons had stuck to the ground and all of the points were pointed up. When Tenten was about to fall on them and get herself killed, Temari stopped her by catching her with her fan. Temari tried to throw her to the other side of the field and Lee caught her telling her she was a horrible person. "SHE WAS TRYING TO MAKE SURE TENTEN WOULDN'T GET KILLED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No one would listen.

Temari walked toward me and said, "Thank you, for what you said. At least someone knew what I was doing."

"I know you wouldn't kill my friend or hurt them without having to." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Good-luck when it's your turn."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks." She went back to her corner and it was Kiba's and Naruto's turn. For some reason I knew I was next.

_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Hinata's Pov  
And I was right. I was the next up to fight. I was fighting Neji. I don't want to win. "You should just give up now if you know what's good for you," Neji stated. "Save yourself the embarrassment."

I was about to say something, but then I started coughing. "I-I don't c-ca-care!" I got into a fighting position. "I p-pl-plan on w-wi-winn-winning!" We fought a long time using the Hyuga style.

I almost got him, but he caught my arm and used the justu. I knocked his arm away and made an attempt to attack him. We both attacked at the same time. There was long silence. He stepped back and I fell to the ground. He attacked me in the heart. "The match is-" "NO!" Naruto yelled. "DON'T STOP THIS MATCH!"

I could tell everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Naruto what are you talking about?" I heard Sakura asked. He smiled and watch me make an attempt to stand. I held onto my bruised arm, breathing heavily.

"Why you little-"  
"I won't give up." I interrupted Neji. "I will fight until I am satisfied with my results."  
"Even if it kills you?" Neji yelled.  
"I will fight to make sure you get what you rightfully deserve." I answered.  
Neji got made and made an attempt to kill me. Just when he was a yard away most of jounin I know stopped him. My heart started hurting and I started coughing up blood. All I remember is Kurenai trying to catch me.

_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Hinata's Pov

It has been a week since the third part of the exam. The people that qualified has a month to train for the tournament. I was walking in forest just enjoying the scenery. Then I heard someone behind me. "I know you're here so why don't you just show yourself?" I turned around to see Tenten smiling at me nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Neji told me what you did at the exam and the conversation the two of you had before it started." Tenten explained. I blushed. I had asked Neji if we could talk. I told what had happened the night of my birth. I told him what had really happened on my third birthday. He wouldn't forgive. I asked him what would he do if I let him win. He had just walked away in silence.

"It was nothing."  
"Nothing? Really?" she asked. "You gave up your chance to become a chunin to Neji! That is probably the nicest thing anyone has done for him."

"Well did anyone tell you what happened when you fainted?" I asked her.  
"Some people told me Temari tried to kill me."  
"Do you believe them?"  
"Of course not!" Tenten screeched. "She was just trying to make sure I didn't get anymore hurt!"  
"That's what I said!" We both laughed.  
"We need to hang out some time." Tenten concluded.  
"Okay. What ever works for you. I am trying to stay out of the house."  
"Today after I help Neji?"  
"That will work."  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke's Pov  
It has been a while since the Chunin exams. The third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. Itachi tried to kill me while I was in the hospital. He called me weak. He said the only way to get stronger is to kill my best friend. He implied that he meant Naruto. Orochimaru said he could give me power. I took the offer. There is just one thing **(A/N****_if you are a directioner like my sister friend you are squealing) _**I have to do. I have to say good bye to my sister.

Hinata's Pov  
I got a letter from Sasuke to meet him at the Uchiha compound. Once I saw him, I knew it must be something bad if he was glaring at the ground. "I have to go," he said not looking at me.

My heart stopped beating. I turned away from him. "What do you mean you have to go?" I asked as my voice cracked.  
He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I need to get stronger. The only way I can do that is if I leave and-"  
"Go with Orochimaru." I interrupted him. Unwanted tears started falling freely from my face. "If you wanted to leave me so badly, you could have just left a long time ago!"  
` "It isn't like that." Sasuke kissed away my tears. "If I am going to protect you I need to be strong."  
"You already are strong!"  
"Stronger than I am now. I will come back once I think I am strong enough."  
"I know you're lying. You know it too. You are going to come back once you killed OUR brother."  
"He killed our clan. I have to avenge our family."  
I glared at Sasuke. "The only family I have is in the sand village."  
"I know you're just saying that. I am your family."  
"Really?" I asked. "Do you really think your my family? Because I know you aren't the kind brother I thought you were." He stayed silent. "GO!" He let go of me and walked away. As it started to rain, I felt myself give into the pain.  
_**Comment and favorite if you like it! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Naruto.**_


	30. Epilouge

_**This is the end of this story. The next one might be posted today or tomorrow. I hope you have enjoyed it. The squeal will have a character that Yuki Uchiha-Phantomhive-Ootori let me use. I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

"I will."

"My name is Yuki Oruku."

"Get out of my head!"

"I saw him! He's with Naruto and they are going to kill him!"

"Please, kill him for me. I won't be able to go on."

"Who will show him around when everyone's scared of him?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're still shy as ever. I thought you would eventually grow out of that faze."

"You can' t be the jinchuriki of two demons! You'll get killed!"

"Watch me."  
**_This is officially the end of Lost Siblings._**


	31. Author's NoteVERY IMPORTANT!

_**I know Lost Sibling was short and didn't have a good format, but I hope to change that. The sequel will have longer chapters, better grammar, and a whole bunch of stuff. On this other website I have already started posting the chapters and I will edit them here to make them better. Here is something to get you excited for the squeal, there is a surprised twist none of you will see coming. I won't say what, but you will know once you read it.**_

_**I will put the new story up either Friday or Saturday. Hope you will all enjoy it!**_


End file.
